


stars fading but i linger on dear (still craving your kiss)

by bubblylikesparklingcider



Series: dream a little dream of me [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Joavin, M/M, i've never written smut before i'm easing into it, it's kinda smut, there's a mention of sex at the end, this one is longer than the last one, yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblylikesparklingcider/pseuds/bubblylikesparklingcider
Summary: The first time Kevin sees Joaquin, he knows he's screwed. (Or: Kevin doesn't really care how forbidden their relationship is. He loves Joaquin.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Dream a Little Dream of Me! I hope you like it!

The first time Kevin sees Joaquin, he knows he’s screwed. Joaquin’s sitting with the Southside Serpents, and Kevin is the  _ Sheriff’s son. _ His dad might be extremely supportive of him, but Kevin knows that this would be too much. 

 

But Joaquin’s so goddamn hot and, well, it isn’t Kevin’s fault that his dick stirs in interest. Ugh. Shut  _ up _ , Little Kevin.

 

And so he goes and orders about half the concession stand because of his stupid fucking sexual frustration and he turns around to this hot, sexy man making a joke about his “beard.” Which, no. Veronica’s not a beard. She’s a good friend, a good person (who totally has the hots for Betty, Kevin knows these things.)

 

But then Joaquin’s dragging him behind the concession stand and pressing against him and  _ kissing _ him and dammit, Kevin’s gone. He’s so gone for this man. So of course, he pulls Joaquin’s phone out and leaves his name and number because he plans to have many, many more meetings like this. Possibly naked.

 

There’s a little problem when Joaquin looks up, eyes wide, asking if he’s  _ Sheriff Keller’s son _ and Kevin can’t lie about that. But he doesn’t want to lose this opportunity so he swallows back the anxiety that maybe this will make Joaquin turn around and walk away and toughens up, “Is that a problem?”

 

There’s a small moment where he thinks that, yes, this  _ is  _ a problem for Joaquin, but then he rolls up his sleeve to reveal the Serpents tattoo (and  _ honestly _ , snakes? How very Death Eater.) and asks, “Is this a problem?”

 

And  _ wow _ are Joaquin’s cheekbones sharp, Kevin notices as he says, “I won’t tell if you won’t.” Then Joaquin is grabbing him by the jacket and pulling him in for another fierce, burning kiss.

 

Joaquin uses the number, which Kevin thanks the powers that be for, and he uses it often. But not as often as Kevin, who finds himself texting Joaquin whenever he gets the chance, shooting off little messages about how boring English was or the major UST going on between Betty and Veronica or how Cheryl found every opportunity to bring up Jason  _ again  _ as if any of them could forget it or even just about the sweet little puppy he saw a girl walking. 

 

Joaquin doesn’t really respond to them, but he asks to meet up all the time, and Kevin finds himself in a booth at Pop Tate’s late at night, squeezed beside Joaquin as they both drink Coke and hold hands under the table like something straight out of a Nicholas Sparks book, or making out on his bed while his dad takes an extra shift at the station, whatever assignment he had from school forgotten.

 

Kevin loves it, even with how cliched and sappy it is. He wants this to last forever, he doesn’t care about the forbidden nature of their relationship.

He wants Joaquin, pushing his legs apart and prodding lube slick fingers at his rim, encouraging Kevin’s breathy moans. He wants to wrap his legs around Joaquin’s waist as the other boy pounds into him, gripping at his shoulders and nibbling insistently at his neck. He wants to be stuffed full of Joaquin’s cock and he wants to wake up in the morning sore but happy beside his boyfriend. 

 

He wants to take Joaquin out to Pop Tate’s or to football games or to the movies. He wants to talk about how shitty his day was with Joaquin or have Joaquin rant about his own day to Kevin. He wants to cuddle and share and love.

 

But the best part is that Joaquin seems to want that too, if the way the gang banger is constantly sneaking into Kevin’s bedroom or asking to meet up is anything to go by. They’re both falling hard and falling fast, and it should scare Kevin but it doesn’t.

 

It doesn’t scare him because he knows that what he feels is real. And that’s what counts. Nothing else. He’s got everything he needs in this beautiful man.

  
(And if he wakes up one morning while Joaquin is still sleeping and takes a picture of his very naked self wearing Joaquin’s leather jacket and then sends it to him later that day, well. No one else has to know.)


End file.
